


anything i can get my hands on

by softkisseskenma



Series: OC Hope [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, NSFW, Other, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkisseskenma/pseuds/softkisseskenma
Summary: i haven't written anything in so long let alone horny shit. Some things changed for plot reasons obviously, i'm just in love with Nagito 🤦🏻(this was HEAVILY inspired by another work i read on here, I really like the lust despair disease idea)
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Original Character(s), Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Series: OC Hope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076819
Kudos: 45





	anything i can get my hands on

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in so long let alone horny shit. Some things changed for plot reasons obviously, i'm just in love with Nagito 🤦🏻(this was HEAVILY inspired by another work i read on here, I really like the lust despair disease idea)

My eyes open as I hear bells and the sound of Monokuma's voice over the speakers. I burry my face back into the pillows and wrap myself up in my blanket that suddenly got way to warm for me. _I cant ever catch a break can I?_ I throw the covers off and stretch, feeling my body start to ache from the tension. I pressed my legs together feeling an all too familiar feeling between them.  _ Why the hell am I so horny right now? I just woke up.  _ I get up from my bed feeling my core start to ache as I walk to the door. I peek outside and see Hajime walking along. "Hey Hajime, could you come here?" I ask and he looks over at me. I open the door its full way and wave as he walks toward me. 

"Hey good morning Hope. Is there something you need?" He asks and I pull him inside closing the door behind him and pushing myself up against him.  God he looked so hot , his hair was a mess and his tie was half on. "What are you doing!?" He says a surprised look on his face as I place my hand on his cheek. 

"You're so hot Hajime. I want you to take your tie and restrain my hands. Please do it I promise I'll listen to whatever you say!" The words flow out of my mouth as I put my hands together in front of him. My cheeks were no doubt a bright red, _I cant believe I just said that to him_. 

"Um, uh." He says looking away from me a small blush on his cheeks. "I, I don't really know about all that Hope. Are you feeling well you're really warm, also isn't this considered sexual harassment?" he rambled and pushes my hands down gently.

"You're always so nice Hajime! It's so attractive!" I blush interlocking my fingers and looking up at him. 

"FuFuFu!" I hear a familiar voice say behind me. "I'd be better if you get away from Hajime right now Hope." Monokuma said pulling me away from him. I listen to the bear and move back from a still slightly red Hajime. "Hope and some of the others have fallen ill with the despair disease! This is a disease that affects everyone differently! Nagito has the liars disease, Ibuki is gullible and Akane is now afraid of almost everything! Our dear Hope here has the lust disease which is why they got a little too close for comfort Hajime. Not like you wouldn't enjoy it!" Monokuma snickers and Hajime goes to protest but doesn't say anything about his comment.

"Is it contagious? How did everyone get it?" Hajime asks and I bite my thumb. His voice is so attractive just hearing it is turning me on. 

"Oh yes very much so, and it's been on this island ever since you guys got here! Hehe bet you weren't expecting that!" Monokuma snickers and I feel overcome with dread and tiredness. My body feels so hot just liked it did when I woke up. 

"Is that why i'm sweaty and warm too?" I ask feeling my body get heavy. "I really don't feel good..." whispering my last words before feeling my eyes drift shut.

* ･゜ﾟ･ *:. ｡ .. ｡ .:*★ 彡 *:. ｡ . . ｡ .:* ･゜ﾟ･ *

I wake up in a stiff bed in just a blue robe covered in blankets and surrounded by pale white walls.  _ Where am I? In the hospital?  _

"A-Ah Hope I'm so gl-glad to see you awake! We we're a-all so worried!" I hear Mikan's voice fill my ears and I look over at her smiling face. 

"You look so cute Mikan. Doctor and patient is kinda hot isn't it? I promise to treat you right, you really aren't treated the best huh?" I ask reaching out to her and she looks shocked at my words. 

She starts to blush and walk toward the door. "Ha-Hajime said you ha-had the lust d-disease! I-I'll leave you a-alone for the time being and c-come back to check on you la-later! Don't do anything weird!" She says and slams the door behind her. 

_I guess sweet talking her wasn't the best idea._ My body still feels very hot and heavy and the aching of my core is very prevalent. I run my hands over my body from underneath the robe. Cupping my breasts and pinching at my nipples.  God I need someone anyone to help me out. I'll take anyone I can get my hands on at this point! Wait Nagito is in here isn't he? My head fills with impure thoughts of the fluffy haired pain in the ass guy but fuck was he hot. 

"I want him so bad." I mumble aloud thinking of the way he would treat me. _He also had this disease though, so there is no way he feels okay right? It wouldn't hurt to try and go see him. I have at least that much energy._ I stand from the bed and readjust my robe. I stretch slightly but the heaviness of my body comes right back. I shuffle to the door and open it peeking outside to make sure no one else was around. I walk out of my room and go to the door with Nagito's picture on it. I push open the door and see him sitting up reading a book. He glances over at me and rolls his eyes. 

"Please don't come in I don't want to see you." He says and and I stop in my tracts.  _ What should I do? He looks so hot I don't know if I'll be able to handle him _ _._ "Don't you have ears? Listen to me and leave." He continues but I walk in his room closing the door behind me. 

"Liars disease huh? So you really want me to stay, I guess I have no choice." I say shooting him a wink. He face blushes but has a look of disgust on it. He closes his book and I sit next to him in the bed.

"I really don't want you in here. I cant stand you." He says and I bite my lip at his words. 

"Degrade me more Nagito." I beg hoping he'll please my thirst. He looked so hot and hearing him say all those mean things to me really turned me on. 

"You're really acting like this? What does someone as disgusting as you want from a beautiful person like me?" He asks as I place my hands on his face. He moved in surprise as I push my lips against his. He automatically kisses me back pulling on my robe to bring me closer to him. His tongue slips into my mouth as I shift to sit on his lap. He unties my robe and placed his hands on my bare hips. I grind myself against his leg and he moans in my mouth. "God you're so desperate for me. How bad do you it. Why should I give you the pleasure?" He asks as I kiss and nip on his neck. 

"Please Nagito I'll do anything for you. I really really want you. I always have." I admit and that's all it takes before he pulls off both of our robes leaving us completely bare. I felt his hard on against my thigh I reach to touch him but he stops me. 

"Anything for me huh?" He says taking my wrists in his hand. "How unlucky that I have to deal with you, how about you go on your hands and knees. It's the least you can do since I don't want to see your face." He gives me a sweet smile that doesn't match his words but I couldn't help but obey him. He lets my wrists go and I move to my hands and knees. I felt myself drool with anticipation. I feel his hands on my hips and he pulls me closer to him before roughly pushing himself against my wet cunt. I shutter at the feeling, he was so close. I need him inside of me.

"Please Nagito, please fill me, I need you so mad." I beg feeling my body get hot, and my brain get cloudy. 

"Fuck you're so desperate. You're disgusting." He says finally lining up his cock to my throbbing core. He slowly pushes inside me and I couldn't help but moan as he stretched me. "You're so... fuck." He mumbles pushing all the way inside me before slowing pulling all the way out. It was pure pleasure, feeling him fill me up. I moaned and gasped as his pace quickened. His hands moved to my waist controlling my movements to sync with his. He was getting rough and so much more desperate. I smiled proudly while moaning his name. 

He was trying to hold back his groans probably not wanting to give me the satisfaction of hearing his voice. "You make me feel so good Nagito!" I exclaim and he squeezes my hips. I glance back as much as i can to see his head thrown back and mouth ajar. "You're so fucking hot." I say pressing my chest into the bed as I move my hand down to rub my clit. 

"Fuck." He mumbles, "You're so warm if you keep clenching around me I'll cum." He says and I know those words weren't lies. 

"I want you to cum! Please cum inside me Nagito. Fill me please!" I beg and he chuckles. I felt my head get foggy my eyes squeezed shut. "I'm gonna cum please!" I moan and he thrusts deep inside me staying still as I moan loudly. "N-Nagito!" I stutter feeling myself cum over his dick. 

"At a loss for words huh?" He asks picking up his pace again. My hand dropped from my clit as his thrusts got sloppy. "Fucking hell." He moans pulling out completely. "I want to cum in your mouth." He says and I move to face him. He grabs my hair and pushes his cock in my mouth. He guides me along his length his hand never leaving my head. His pace got sporadic and he kept hitting the back of my throat making my eyes fill with tears. "You deserve to be used, you're nothing but  **_ my _ ** cock warmer." He says smiling. He lets out a staggered moan and I feel his cum spurt in my mouth. "Shit..." He mumbles thrusting in my mouth gently before pulling out. "Swallow it." He says and I look up at him. I swallow his cum without breaking eye contact and open my mouth to show him. 

"I'm yours Nagito." I say and he blushes looking away from me. 

"Don't say stupid things like that. You're an idiot." He says and I smile putting my robe back on and laying back on his bed. "Cant you go back to your room?" He asks and I shake my head no. He clicks his tongue, "So annoying." He mumbles laying next to me. I cuddle against him and he puts his hand on my head gently running it through my hair. I soak up his presents and his own warmth against me. It was comforting in a way. 


End file.
